


A new beat

by yes_goodmorning



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_goodmorning/pseuds/yes_goodmorning
Summary: Dowoon likes Young K's cousin, who's 6 years older than him. Noona romance.
Relationships: Yoon Dowoon/ Original Female Character, Yoon Dowoon/ Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The boys were drinking and playing spin the bottle. Everyone’s a bit tipsy, except for Sungjin, who obviously knows how to handle his alcohol. Jae’s louder than normal, Wonpil’s finding everything funny, Brian’s singing all his words, and Dowoon is red as a beet. Bri spins the bottle and yelled an extremely loud “YES!” when it pointed to Dowoon, who has been lucky enough the entire night, not being on the receiving end of the dreaded “truth or dare” question. This was the moment they were all waiting for.

Sungjin asks “Dowoonie, truth or dare?”

The maknae, who is clearly already a bit past tipsy, smiled sleepily, eyes blinking in slowmo. “Truth,” he said, his deep voice almost a whisper. His head was spinning a bit, so he knows he doesn’t have the energy to do any dares especially since all the dares of the night involves some sort of weird dancing.

“Oh, I want to ask him a question!! Me, me, me!!” Wonpil said excitedly, smiling ear to ear. The hyungs agreed.

“Okay, hyung, what’s your question?” Dowoon asks.

“The last time you had a crush was like 5 years ago, and since then we have not had any clue as to who you like. But I can tell you like someone!! Who is it??”

“How can you tell I like someone?” Dowoon replied, curious.

“You’re always writing in that little song notebook of yours. And you only ever write so much lyrics when you fancy someone.” _Damn Wonpil-hyung for being so observant._

“C’mon, spill Dowoon.” Brian said.

Dowoon looked at Sungjin, the only one in the band who knows who he likes. The leader gives him a nod before saying, “Go on, Dowoonie. I don’t think he’d mind.”

The drummer sighed, looked at Brian seriously and said “I like Eri-noona.”.

Brian was silent for a few seconds, staring in disbelief at their maknae who just said he likes his older cousin. Dowoon got nervous, preparing himself for a talking to, ready to apologize, but Brian broke out his signature killer smile.

“You have great taste in women, Dowoon. Are you gonna do anything about it?” Brian asked, chuckling. The other boys were making celebratory sounds, cheering at Dowoon and teasing him for being “all grown up.”

“Not if you are not comfortable with it.” He said, ears getting even redder.

“I don’t mind. I’ve known you for so long. Hell, it almost feels like Sungjin and I raised you. Right, hyung?” The bassist said, laughing and nudging Sungjin by his ribs.

“Well..we’re not called Dowoon’s parents for nothing. So what’re your plans, kid?” Sungjin asked.

“I don’t know. She’s amazing, she’s the CEO of her own company, and like Brian-hyung said, you guys have known me for so long, which means she does, too. There’s a huge chance she only sees me as a younger brother.” Dowoon replied before downing his beer.

“You’ll never know until you try, dude.” Jae added.

“I can try and pry some info from noona. I’ll be your wingman, Dowoon.” Brian said, looking proud of his suggestion.

Dowoon just smiled as Wonpil pats him on his back, laughing and clearly satisfied he was able to get the answer out of the youngest.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian’s working on a song, sitting on the floor with his bass. He had the day off, so he decided to bug his older cousin in her apartment. 

“Yah, noona. Can I ask you something?” 

“What? Are you hungry again?” Eri asked, eyes still glued on her laptop screen. 

“If you could describe each member of my band in like a sentence or two, what would you say?” It might seem random, but this is Brian’s way of trying to see what her cousin thinks of Dowoon. 

Eri stops typing and walks towards Brian, sitting in front of him on the floor and taking the soda he was about to drink. 

“Hmm. Interesting question. Okay..let me see. Sungjin’s like a father figure vocal beast. His voice is just downright amazing and he is very much a leader with the way he takes care of you crazy boys. Jae…is chaotic-creative. It’s like his mind is an extremely colorful doodle, you know? The way he writes songs just makes me want see what’s inside that brain. Wonpil is…unique.” 

“Unique how?” 

“Every time his voice comes in on your songs, it’s like his piercing right through it. He’s unique coz he’s…like different personalities in one tiny human. He’s different with you guys, with strangers, on stage, when he’s writing. I can write a whole book with characters just based on him.” 

“I agree. How about me?” 

Eri raises her eyebrows and purses her lips, thinking. 

“Hmm you are unfairly talented. You are good at everything you do and you just never seem to run out of energy which is crazy. It’s like you’re a jack of all trades, but you master all of them. It’s annoying.” Eri said, laughing but feeling proud of how far her cousin has come. 

“Wow. You speak like you’re not the same. You can sing and play instruments, too. You write. You have your own company at the age of 31.” “Is it soft hours already? Or do you need food?” Eri joked, not used to being complimented. “We’re talking about you boys, not me.” 

“Okay okay. God, woman. You never know how to take a compliment. Okay, Dowoon’s left, what do you think of him?” 

“Dowoon is…..” Eri paused, longer than usual. Her mind filled with thoughts of the drummer who smiles so shyly and gets all red whenever she hangs out with them. 

“Hello, earth to noona?” She was jolted back to her senses when Brian was snapping his fingers right in front of her face.

“Sorry. Uh.. Dowoon is different.” She answered, short and simple, afraid that if he starts talking, his cousin will get wind of his inappropriate crush on a man 6 years younger than him. 

“Okay…is that it? C’mon elaborate! Good different or bad different?” 

Eri took a deep breath, making sure to speak slow and not sound to excited about the topic. 

“Best..different? I don’t know. He’s a very dedicated person. Like I know you guys all want to master your craft, but he’s on an entirely different level. He never gets contented, he always believes there’s more he can do to be better. He’s like..naturally funny, too, which is really not surprising because he’s a deep thinker. I like him..I mean talking to him. I have to work now.” Eri said, immediately standing up as she can feel heat rising to her cheeks out of embarrassment. 

Brian smiled. His cousin was clearly blushing. That’s a good sign. He felt excited about going back to his place tonight and sharing this with the boys. 


	3. Chapter 3

They were all having dinner in Brian’s place. Laughing over random topics like how Wonpil laughs like he’s got the hiccups.

Suddenly, Brian shushes them. “Guys, I have some updates on the Eri-Doun mission.”

“Oh, hyung! What did you do?” Dowoon said, scratching his head.

“Nothing weird, I swear! I just asked her what she things of each of us, so it won’t be too obvious.” He pauses for dramatic effect.

“Sooooo? Kang Bra, spill already. Dowoon’s in misery.” Sungjin said, tapping Brian lightly on his shoulder.

“I’m not gonna go on details about what noona said about the rest of us, but to put it simple— Sungjn: fatherly vocal beast, Jae: chaotic creative, Wonpil: unique with multiple personalities—“ they all laughed, agreeing. Brian continues. “Me: unfairly talented and Dowoon…”

He paused again before getting a much harder punch from Sungjin.

“Okay okay no suspense. Noona said Dowoon is..best different. Dedicated on like an entirely different level. That he’s always working hard to be better, naturally funny, deep thinker…and that she…I’m quoting here.” he clears his throat and attempted to make his voice sound like a woman’s: “ _I like him. I mean talking to him._ Then she tried to escape back to working but not before I can see her blushing. _”_

To say that Dowoon’s red was an understatement. His hyungs were clinking their glasses of water and shouting things like “Our boy’s got a chance!”, “Dowoon’s a man!” He was just smiling, and Sungjin, being the father-figure that he is, was first to stop the chaos.

“Hey, Dowoonie, are you alright?” the leader asked, genuinely concerned.

“Uh. I just. I don’t like to assume things, so I’m not gonna say anything.”

“Well, you have to start thinking about something to say soon coz I invited noona on our acoustic jam here next Saturday.”

“What?? Why?”

“Sungjin-hyung’s going to Busan for his mom’s birthday, so I thought we could use another guitarist. She’ll be sleeping over Friday night after her meeting.”

“She’s gonna be here, we’re all gonna be here but the only person who can protect me will be in Busan. Hyuuuuung, don’t go!”

“I can’t Dowoonie. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the guys will be on their best behavior.” Sungjin said, glaring at the other 3.

“What, I’ll be good!” Jae said.

“Me, too! Not gonna say a thing, I promise.” Brian added.  
  
“I can promise to shut up, but I can’t promise I won’t smile or giggle hysterically. This is all too fun!” Wonpil admitted.

“I’m screwed.”

“You’ll be fine. Wear white. Noona likes men in white, which works out for you coz both you and noon’s wardrobe are only ever consisted of black and white.”

“I need a drink.” Dowoon said, standing up and going to the fridge to get a beer while the boys are planning the seating arrangement so the maknae will either sit beside Eri or across from her. He can’t help but smile at what Brian shared.


End file.
